


I'll Make You A Promise

by b074



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Birthday Party, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Hizzie - Freeform, Legacies AU, Love, Romance, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b074/pseuds/b074
Summary: It's the Saltzman twins' 21st birthday and their respective girlfriends Penelope and Hope are planning and throwing them a birthday party. The evening goes by with good music, food, and friends and ends with a pleasant surprise.Legacies AUOne shot





	I'll Make You A Promise

**Penelope and Hope’s apartment**

Josie rolls over on the bed only to find the other side empty. Frowning, she opens her eyes and is blinded by the morning sunlight shining through the windows.

Groggily, Josie gets out from the bed and stumbles out into the living room.

“Morning sleepyhead,” Josie’s greeted by her best friend.

“Good morning Hope.”

The auburn-haired girl is sitting on the couch with a coffee in one hand and a book in the other.

“Where’s Pen? And I thought you were with Lizzie last night at our place.”

Josie pours herself a cup of coffee as well and joins Hope on the couch.

“Penelope left early because she had to talk to the people at the venue and Lizzie kicked me out of bed this morning saying she had to get ready for your guys’ big day and I couldn’t see her until later tonight.” Hope rolls her eyes at the last part.

“Of course Penelope is going all out on this. I told her she didn’t have to but she’s been working her ass off all week planning this party and that sounds like a very Lizzie thing to do.”

Today is the Saltzman twins’ 21st birthday and the two older girls are planning a grand birthday party for their girlfriends.

“Shouldn’t you be with Pen helping her?” Josie narrows her eyes at Hope.

“I’ve been given a call time by your lovely girlfriend. Until then I’ve been informed to stay put and read a book so I’m doing just that.” Hope lifts the book in her hand.

“Oh, by the way, your sister called like a hundred times while you were sleeping and when you didn’t pick up chose to call me which of course I had no choice but to answer. She told me to make sure that the moment you’re awake you ‘haul your ass back to your apartment to get ready for what might be the most important day of your lives’ her words exactly.”

Josie raises her eyebrows at the mouthful Hope just recited.

“I think I should invest in an answering machine just for your sister.” Hope sarcastically states, looking back down at her book.

“Haha, that might not be the worse idea actually. Well, I guess I should get going. By the looks of it, I already have my day cut out for me.”

Josie shuffles back into her girlfriend’s room to change and head out.

The four girls had met a long time ago but hadn’t particularly been friends. Josie used to have a small crush on Hope in middle school which all went away the moment she met Penelope. At the time, Josie was terrified to approach anyone she liked let alone a girl so she spent most of her time just sneaking looks at the raven-haired girl across halls. The two shorter girls being older than the twins eventually graduated and entered high school. When the twins finally started high school themselves Josie conveniently got paired with Penelope as a mentor mentee pairing their school required and hit it off from there. By the beginning of Josie’s sophomore year and Penelope’s senior year, they’d started dating. Hope and Lizzie, on the other hand, didn’t start dating until much later.

Hope had just recently lost her parents that previous summer so she was struggling to connect with people. Because her best friend was always with her Josie and Josie was always with Lizzie they started hanging out in group settings. After months of stolen glances and small talks about surface level topics Lizzie finally got the courage to ask Hope out but got rejected. This threw Lizzie off as she’d never been rejected before.

It wasn’t because Hope didn’t reciprocate the feelings but because she was scared of hurting Lizzie like she did with her last ex.

Penelope being the best best friend she is finally made Hope confront her feelings and at Hope’s graduation she asked Lizzie out.

When Hope and Penelope started college things got rough. Penelope had decided to do a study abroad program her first year putting a huge strain on her relationship with Josie which eventually led to them breaking up. Hope on the other stayed nearby but things weren’t good with her and Lizzie as well. Summer had been the best time of their lives but when school started reality started to set in. Both girls had no idea how they were going to manage staying together when one was still in high school and the other was in college. So, for the first year of college Josie and Penelope were broken up and Hope and Lizzie had a rocky on and off relationship.

Finally, after so many nights of heartbreak and hours of crying the four girls figured things out. Now, Hope and Penelope are roommates after Hope decided to drop out of school and Josie and Lizzie have an apartment only a few blocks down from their school.

 

**Josie and Lizzie’s apartment**

“About time you woke up and came home!” Lizzie rushes to the front door to greet her sister.

“Did Hope not relay my message? I called you guys like an hour ago.” Lizzie sounds slightly annoyed.

“No, your girlfriend did exactly as she was told. I just woke up late.”

Josie walks into her apartment and immediately falls into their couch.

“What are you doing? We only have 7 hours still our epic birthday party, which I still don’t believe I let Penelope and Hope plan, but that doesn’t matter now. You and I will spend the rest of the time we have making sure we look perfect for tonight.”

Josie lets out a groan which Lizzie chooses to ignore.

“Okay, for starters, what’s Penelope wearing to the party?”

“Um, I don’t know? Am I supposed to know?” Josie slowly sits up to face her sister.

“What’d you mean ‘am I supposed to know’? Of course you are! How are you planning on coordinating your outfits if you don’t know what she’s wearing? Hope and I are doing a classy black with a pop of red combo.” Lizzie’s face brightens at the thought of her and her girlfriend’s outfits for the night.

“Ugh, okay. Let me call Pen then.”

“While you do that I’ll start running your shower. We don’t have any time to waste.”

Lizzie walks off to their bathroom while Josie pulls out her phone and calls the first person on her favorites list.

Only after two rings the phone picks up.

_“Hey Jojo, looks like someone finally decided to wake up for their big day.”_ Josie smiles at the sound of her love’s voice.

“Hey Pen, yes, I’m finally awake to everyone’s shock. I’m calling because according to Lizzie our outfits have to match so, what are you wearing tonight?”

_“Haha, of course your sister said that. I’m wearing black leather pants with a white blouse and black pumps. Nothing too fancy but of course looking good for my girl.”_ Josie swears she can hear Penelope wink through the phone.

“Damn, I’m starting to worry everyone’s eyes will be on you instead tonight.”

_“Babe, there is no way Lizzie is going to let that happen. I wish I could talk to you more but I have an errand I have to run so I’ll see you later tonight okay?”_

“Yeah, of course. Thank you so much again for doing this and I’ll see you tonight. I love you.”

_“I love you too,”_ The phone hangs up.

“Did you figure out what your girlfriend is wearing” With perfect timing Lizzie walks back out into the living room.

“Yeah, she said she’s wearing black leather pants with a white blouse and black pumps.”

Lizzie pauses to think.

“I know the perfect outfit for you!” Lizzie’s eyes brighten as she starts to drag her sister into her room.

 

**5pm**

**The party venue**

“Where the hell is the DJ?” Penelope frantically looks around the well decorated abandoned stable for any sign of that night’s entertainment.

“Hey P, relax.” Hope walks up to her best friend and roommate and places a hand on her back.

“The party starts in an hour and half the stuff we need aren’t even here yet.” Penelope lets out a frustrated sigh.

“I’m sure everything is on its way. In the meantime, what do you need me to do.”

“You’re right you’re right, I’m just stressing myself out. The last thing I need to do is turn into Lizzie Saltzman.” Penelope says the last part sarcastically.

“Hey, I will have you know that my girlfriend is great and if anyone can be half as great as her they’re lucky. But yes, please don’t go crazy and scare everyone away.” Hope lets out a small laugh.

“Can you do me a favor and call the DJ one more time and see what the holdup is? It looks like the caterers are here so I have to go talk to them.”

“Yeah of course.”

Hope takes the clipboard that’s in Penelope’s hand and starts to dial the number of the DJ.

*

After 50 minutes of running around and the final details finished Penelope’s phone vibrates.

She pulls it out of her pocket to see a text from Josie.

_“We’ll be there in 5 **kiss emoji** ”_

“Okay, listen up everyone!” Everyone turns to look at the petite girl standing in the middle of the room.

“The birthday girls are on route and will be here any minute now, make sure you’re in your places and DJ, please make sure music is playing.”

With that everyone shuffles into place and quiet chatter starts.

“Why am I so nervous? It’s not like today is my wedding day or anything. Oh my god, what if Josie hates all of this? She did say she didn’t want anything big and I decided to throw a Vogue afterparty style party for her,” Penelope starts to ramble.

“Hey hey hey, it’s gonna be fine. Everything looks amazing and our girls are going to love it. You know Josie, she wouldn’t care if we took her to McDonald’s for her 21st birthday as long as she's with you.” The blue-eyed girl reassures her best friend.

“You’re right. I should really pull myself together before Josie gets here.”

Almost as if on cue, the twins walk in arms interlocked.

“Wow,” Penelope and Hope both breathe out at the sight of their girlfriends.

Everyone cheers as the two birthday girls approach the older girls in admiration.

“This. Looks. Amazing.” Lizzie looks around in awe.

“Um babe, I think you’re the one who looks amazing.” Hope not so subtly checks out her tall blonde girlfriend.

Lizzie is wearing a simple sleeveless jumpsuit with piercing red heels and her hair in a high ponytail. This matches Hope’s torn black jeans with a simple black shirt and a staple red leather jacket. All paired with her usual heeled boots.

“Aww babe, you don’t look bad yourself.” Lizzie quirks an eyebrow before leaning down to give Hope a kiss.

While Lizzie and Hope are busy interacting Josie and Penelope are having their own little moment too.

“Pen, everything is beautiful. This is perfect.” Josie flashes her adorable smile.

“The perfect night for my perfect girlfriend.” Penelope tries to play it off as if it’s nothing.

“You also look stunning,” Josie walks up closer to the smaller girl placing her hands on her waist.

“Well thank you. You Josette Saltzman, look ravishing tonight.” Penelope slightly bites her lower lip causing Josie to blush.

Lizzie’s choice of outfit for Josie was a long sleeve black body-con dress which went mid-thigh and was also backless paired with a simple pair of checkered Vans.

Josie can’t help but lean down to gently place her lips against her girlfriend’s soft ones.

Penelope pulls back beaming.

“I think it’s time to party.” Penelope wiggles her eyebrows as she breaks out into dance moves.

All throughout the night tasteful music blare through the speakers and people interact with each other around the food table.

“Lizzie babe, I think you deserve this to commemorate your 21st birthday.” Hope walks over to Lizzie handing her a jello-shot.

“I’m honestly surprised that I manage to actually wait until I’m 21 to consume alcohol. Goody-two-shoes Josie didn’t even make it out of high school without chugging a beer.”

“Hey! That was one time and it was a totally regrettable night.” Josie walks up behind her sister.

“Yeah yeah, well here’s to losing my alcohol virginity.” Lizzie lifts up the tiny plastic cup and tips it into her mouth.

“Whoo!” Hope cheers before taking her own shot.

“Congratulations Lizzie, you have finally joined the club.” Josie gently shoves Lizzie’s shoulder with her own before walking away.

Just then, a slow song comes on.

Hope takes the small cup in Lizzie’s hand and quickly tosses it out.

“May I have this dance?” Hope offers her hand.

“Why yes of course.” Lizzie shows off her infamous half smile before closing the gap between her and her girlfriend.

Not too far from them, Josie is holding Penelope in a close embrace swinging back and forth.

Penelope’s head rests on Josie’s chest while the tall brunette’s head rests on hers.

“Tonight was more than I could dream of Pen. Thank you.” Josie places a gentle kiss on top of Penelope’s head.

“There’s actually one more thing before the night ends.” Penelope takes a few steps back and looks over at the DJ and the music changes and Take Me With You by Fleurie starts to play.

A grin grows on Josie’s face.

This was the song that was playing in the background when the couple exchanged their first ‘I love you’s’.

The DJ then walks up to Penelope handing her a mic and people’s attention starts to shift to her.

“Josie, these past few years of my life have been the best few years because I had you in it. All the way from middle school when you were too shy to talk to me to now, it has been the best journey I’ve ever been on. We’ve been through heartbreak, we’ve been through pain but somehow we managed to get through all of that and get here today.” Josie’s eyes start to well up at the emotional words of the girl standing in front of her.

“When I spent that one year away from you I realized something. I realized that I never wanted to spend my life apart from you ever. I want to wake up to you by my side every morning and create new memories as we get older. I want to always throw you epic birthday parties and grow old with you. I want all of it.”

The DJ runs over to the raven-haired girl one last time, this time exchanging the mic in her hand with a small velvet box.

Realizing what’s happening Josie’s hands shoot up to her mouth.

“I’ll make you a promise of loving you forever and being by your side at all times that is if you, Josette Forbes Saltzman,” Penelope slowly gets down on one knee.

“Would you do me the honor of marrying me.” Penelope opens the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring placed on an infinity band.

At this point tears of joy are streaming down Josie’s face.

Josie starts by nodding her head and finally manages to speak.

“Yes! Of course, yes yes yes!”

With the biggest smile on her face, Penelope reaches into the box and pulls the ring out, placing it on Josie’s finger.

Josie then pulls Penelope up into a tear-stained passionate kiss.

The hushed crowd finally abrupts into a loud cheer watching the happy couple share their moment.

Lizzie and Hope watch from a few feet away with proud smiles on their faces.

Lizzie looks over at Hope who has a smirk on her face.

“You knew about this didn’t you?”

“Of course I did,” Hope responds nonchalantly.

“Well, I’m happy for them. Josie deserves this. They’ve been through a lot and to finally see them settle down makes me happy.” Lizzie genuinely states.

“Yeah me too. I know P has been waiting a long time to do this. She had that ring set months ago. She’s just been waiting for the right time.”

“So, my sister and your best friend are engaged now. Does this mean I’m getting my ring any time soon?” Lizzie inquires at her girlfriend.

Hope doesn’t say anything but instead just cocks a brow and leans up to give Lizzie a deep kiss.

After the cheering dies down the newly engaged couple approaches their friends.

“Show me the ring!” Lizzie excitedly runs over to her sister.

While the Saltzman twins are busy gushing over the ring, Penelope walks up next to Hope.

“Congratulation P, I’m happy for you.” Hope smiles at her best friend pulling her into a side hug.

“Thanks, Hopey. I couldn't have done this without you." Penelope gives Hope a warm smile.

"I guess we're just waiting for you to pop the question then.” Penelope playfully winks.

“Don’t joke about that. This already gave Lizzie ring fever. I don't need you fueling that as well.” Hope shakes her head with a small smile on her face.

“I get it, when the time is right it’ll happen.”

Josie looks up from the midst of her conversation with her sister and shows off her teeth to the two girls.

*

With the grand event of the night over everyone starts to shuffle out of the stable.

Having hired a clean-up crew Penelope and Hope don’t worry about sticking around to pick up after everyone.

The two couples start to head out to their cars hand in hand.

“It looks like I’ll be crashing at your place tonight babe because clearly, I won’t be getting any sleep if I go to mine,” Hope says looking at Josie and her best friend who can’t seem to keep their hands off of each other.

“Who says you’ll be getting any sleep at mine?” Lizzie smirks at Hope and starts gently pulling the now wide-eyed girl towards her parked car.

Josie and Penelope don’t make it far into Penelope’s apartment before their lips collide against each other’s.

The kiss immediately heats up as Josie’s hands hungrily roam her now fiancée’s body.

The couple starts to move without direction causing Penelope to run into the kitchen island but this doesn’t break the kiss.

After placing several feverish kisses all across Penelope’s lips and chin Josie pulls back out of breath.

“You have definitely made tonight the most memorable birthday ever.” Josie breathes out against the short girl’s lips.

“Yeah, and we’ll make it more memorable.” Penelope then wraps her arms around Josie’s neck and pulls her back in.

The two start to migrate from the kitchen into the bedroom.

When they close the door behind them it’s the last time they’re seen for awhile.


End file.
